Not Just a Substitute
by RaylenEX
Summary: This is a story set in the FMA movie. Actually, it's more like my version, or adaptation, of the movie. Alphons Heiderich/Edward Elric. Please do review!
1. NJaS Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons). He is thinking about his relation with Edward, who it all started.

**Add. Notes:** This is my first FMA Fanfic, and my second fanfic overall, so please be kind. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and replied to if possible.

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Beginnings**

**-**

I can still remember the time we first met. Well, the first time he saw me actually, because I did not know who he was at that time…

_Flashback_ –

I was in the market near my apartment, buying groceries, when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Al! Why are you here?" A blond-haired young teenager, a little shorter than me, was pulling on my arm. It was bewildering; I had never seen him before, but he knew my name, and acted like I was some long lost kin of his.

"Who…who are you?" I asked him in surprise.

"Who am I? I'm your brother Edward! How can you forget? Why are you on this side of the gate Al?" He asked me earnestly, even desperately.

_Brother? Gate?_ I did not know what he was taking about and was becoming increasingly confused, even a little frightened.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I…I don't have any brothers! You…you must have mistaken me for someone else!" I stuttered, backing away quickly.

The look that appeared on his face upon hearing my words was indistinguishable, a mix of relief and disappointment, a look that almost broke my heart.

"But aren't you Alphonse?" He asked softly.

"My name is Alphons Heiderich." I told him.

"Oh." He muttered, almost to himself, "I'm very sorry then; you just looked so much like my younger brother, whom I have not seen in two years; who I may never get to see again…"

His tone was anguished, and I could almost see tears in his golden eyes. That made me feel really sorry for him, and made me want to care for him.

"Why…why don't you come over to my apartment?" I asked him tentatively. "Maybe I can get to know your problem more, and help you out? You probably need some rest too, you look worn out."

He looked at me for a moment, then looked down and nodded. "Thank you for your offer."

I then led him to my apartment, where he told me his story.

_End Flashback_ –

That's how it all started. Now, it's been three months, and that boy, Edward Elric, has become my close friend, sharing my interest in rockets and stay in my small apartment with me. He has become more than a friend to me as well, sleeping in my bed with me, as my lover, I hope, and not just a substitute for his long lost brother Alphonse.

It is not that I do not sympathize with Edward; I sincerely do, and also hope that he would one day be reunited with his brother – Of course, I would not know how I would feel then – But I just hope that he does truly love me, and that he is not just using me to substitute what he misses.

---

END

**Notes:** I know its quite short, but its all that I can handle at this moment. This may or may not be a oneshot story; I need to come up with ideas first before I can know. Do review! Thanks!


	2. NJaS Chapter 2: Relationship

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own FMA.

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **This chapter is about Alphons remembering about the earlier part of their relationship (The 3 months mentioned in chapter 1) and rembering the day he told Edward that he was in love with him.

**Add. Notes:** I decided that this will not be a one-shot, but have several chapters instead. Well, this is the second chapter that some people have been waiting for. Hopefully it's good enough. Read and review please!

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Relationship**

**-**

* * *

The three months since our first meeting were filled with a flurry of activity, and our relationship had developed slowly, at least during the earlier stages. At first, we were barely acquaintances, with me letting him stay in my little apartment, and him just sitting around with a haunted look on his face. But as time passed, I got him to open up to me, little by little, and friendship blossomed between us, especially after I found out that he also had an interest in rockets, although for reasons greatly different from mine. Edward also told me his story, about alchemy, his life in his world, and most of all, his younger brother, whom I am supposed to be resemble almost exactly, except for my blue eyes. I did not believe much of what he told me at first, of course, but it did not take long for him to convince me that all of it was true as he was always very sincere, and spoke without a doubt about the issue.

Because of my resemblance to his younger brother, the two of us grew very close together very quickly, as Edward often treated me as if I _was_ his younger brother. Strangely enough, I found myself becoming very attracted to my new friend. All my life, I had never had any feelings for other guys, but with Edward, it came naturally, as if we were fated to be together.

The day I confessed my feelings to Edward still remains clearly etched in my brain…

- _Flashback_ –

It was an ordinary day, like any other, except that my mind, instead of being filled with scientific information about rockets, it was filled with thoughts about Edward, and because of that, I had given up doing research for the day and was pacing around my small apartment. Edward, who was sitting on his bed and reading a book, looked up at me curiously as I passed the doorway to his room for the umpteenth time that day.

"Something bothering you, Al?" he asked me, and I actually found myself at a loss of how to reply to his simple question.

I did not answer him, but moved to sit beside my older friend. After another long moment of hesitation and indecision, I moved my face close to his, and I murmured softly. "I love you, Edward."

And I kissed him.

It was only a gently kiss, but when I pulled back a few moments later, I was surprised to see that his golden eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Not tears of sadness, but of joy. I tried to move back to give him back his personal space, but Edward put both his arms around me and hugged me tightly, preventing me from getting away.

"I love you too, Al." He whispered softy in my ear.

My heart immediately filled with joy at his words. Edward felt the same way about me. I had feared that he would reject me, and his words were a great comfort to hear.

He then placed his real hand gently against my cheek, caressing my face. A moment later, he tilted his face upwards and pulled me into a deep kiss.

We kissed for a long time, stopping only to catch our breath before continuing on. A great deal of indescribable emotion coursed through the both of us and we both refused to let go for a long, long time.

For the first time since I had met him, I could feel that Edward was truly happy.

_- End Flashback_ –

The relationship between the two of us changed from that day on, and deepened as we developed the various aspects, physical and emotional, of the relationship. But as time wore on, I became unsure if he saw me as myself, or just as a substitute for his younger brother. I was never certain of it. But still, I was happy that I had Edward with me, and I still am.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:** Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and replied to if possible. Chapter 3 will be coming up soon. 


	3. NJaS Chapter 3: Doubt and Sadness

**Disclaimer:** Once more, FMA is not mine. (and probably never will be)

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **Alphons gets doubtful about certain things in the relationship between him and Ed, but dares not clarify things up yet.

**Add. Notes:** This is the third chapter, and it gets a little angsty (Something which i usually prefer not to write, as it makes me feel sad) Read and review please! Only then can I know how the story is going!

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Doubt and Sadness**

**-**

* * *

Many more months have since passed, and my research and work on rockets has advanced greatly, especially since I have Edward helping me out. I try to help Edward out in his almost desperate quest to find a way back to his homeland as well, but sadly, nothing much has been achieved on that front. 

I know that Edward tries his best to hide it from me, but I know that the many of the smiles he gives me and his laughter is sometimes quite false and hollow. He's been feeling depressed, and missing his brother even more than ever. It pains me to see him sad, yet trying to keep me happy at the same time. I don't want that. I want Edward to _be_ happy. Otherwise, I myself will never be happy. Thus, I try to keep him happy, taking him out to eat, to visit the carnivals and more. Sometimes, it _does_ seem that he is happier. That's what I always hope, of course.

He talks to me about my look-alike a lot of course, and I do not have the heart to tell him to stop, even though it hurts me to keep hearing about how alike I was to his brother and how he wished he was back home with his brother. I love Edward too much to hurt him by trying to stop him from thinking about Alphonse.

He tells me that he loves me of course, quite frequently, and we do sleep together, as well as continuing on the physical aspect of our relationship. But I am never sure if he is imagining that I am his brother or not. Sure, I could just ask him about it outright, but I do not dare to do so, as I fear that it would confirm my fears that I am no more than a substitute.

Maybe, just maybe, I would find the courage to ask him about it one day, and clarify things once and for all.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:** I know this chapter's really quite short, but I couldn't figure on to make it any longer without becoming too angsty. Review and tell me what you think about this chapter so that my next chapter can be better! I really need your reviews, because I am having a little problem with this story at the moment... it's being difficult. So please do review! 

Also, a big thank you to all who have review this story! (hugs the whole lot of you)


	4. NJaS Chapter 4: Troubled Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** FMA is not mine. (Sigh)

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes:** This story is set sometime during the FMA movie. Please note! I changed the POV of this chapter to Edward!(Meaning that I means Edward) Next chapter will probably be back to Al's POV though...

**Summary:** This chapter is about Edward thinking that something seems to be wrong with either Alphons or himself, and that he needs to make things right soon.

**Add. Notes:** Arrgh! This took me forever to think up... I had to change to Ed's POV for this as I couldn't quite continue with Al's POV all through... This chapter reveals more of Ed's side of things. Hopefully that would make the whole situation clearer. Review Please! It need to know what you all think about it!

**---**

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Troubled Thoughts**

**-

* * *

**

**Ed's POV!

* * *

**

It's been almost a year since the day I first met Alphons Heiderich and fell in love with him. At first, I had thought that I felt that way because he closely, no, almost exactly resembled my little brother, only older, and with blue eyes. A lot of his characteristics and actions resembled Alphonse's too, and that would sometimes make me forget that he was not my brother. In fact, Alphons likes kittens too, believe it or not, just like my brother.

But as the months passed, I grew to realize and remember that Alphons was Alphons, and not my brother, especially after he told me that he loved me, and wanted me to be his boyfriend. I started to love Alphons for the nice person that he was, and not anything or anyone else. However I still wanted to treat him like he was my little brother sometimes, just for the sake of my memories. I really missed Al, and I am not even sure if my sacrifice had been enough to bring him back safe and sound. In fact, I think that I'm starting to miss my brother more than ever. This, of course , makes me moody and frequently unhappy. Alphons has tried to keep me happy, but sometimes I just don't respond that well, especially when I happen to be thinking of home, and I think it may have affected my friend rather badly.

I liked to talk about Al too, telling Alphons every little thing about my little brother, and how alike they were. Maybe I should not have done that either, since it seems to only make my boyfriend look a little upset, but I have found it increasingly difficult not to do so.

His behaviour had started changing in the past few weeks, and there seems to be a sort of barrier that has come up between the two of us. It's not a physical barrier of any form, and he still sleeps with me, and we do have sex, but it's no longer the same. It feels as if Alphons was trying to distance himself from me emotionally, and I'm really becoming worried. He's the only one I have in this world, and I do not want to lose him as well. I've already lost too many of my friends and family.

I've told Alphons that I loved him many, many times, and he says that he loves me too, but somehow, we both seem to sound a little hollow about it nowadays.

I believe that the time has come for me to find out what's wrong with my boyfriend. And perhaps, I'll also realize what's wrong with myself. Before it's too late.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:** Please be nice and review! It's a simple thing to do, and will help me improve! 

**Add. Notes:** I know this chapter is still quite short, but I couldn't seem to make it any longer... I promise to make the next chapter better! Chapter 5 will come ASAP!


	5. NJaS Chapter 5: Answers, Finally

**Disclaimer:** If only there was such a possibility...

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich (actually, there are hints of Elricest in this story too, if you haven't noticed yet)

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is back in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **Finally, things get cleared up between Ed and Alphons once and for all. However, the process is not really that smooth.

**Add. Notes:** This chapter is back in Alphons' POV, so take note! This chapter is also my longest in this story so far, and I really, _really,_ hope that it is as good enough :) Review to let me know please! Thanks!

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Answers, Finally**

-

* * *

"Hey, Al, I need to talk to you." Edward strode up to me and pulled on my arm early one morning, some fourteen months into our relationship. 

I was rather distracted with my work, so I only mumbled a non-committal response, but Ed's tugging of my arm grew insistent. "This is important Alphons. I can't delay this anymore. It's too important for the both of us."

"What is it?" I asked him quickly, worried at his serious tone.

"It's about our relationship, Al." Ed told me as he led me into our bedroom, where we sat on the bed together.

"What about it? Is something wrong?" I queried, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You're not happy about something in our relationship, aren't you?" Edward asked me softly as he turned to face me. "Would you tell me what it is?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked him, feeling a little puzzled.

"You've been acting a little strangely these few weeks, Al. You seem to want to avoid talking to me more often nowadays, and your heart no longer seems to be in the things that you do with me. What's making you act this way?" Ed told me, his expression worried.

I knew instinctively about where the conversation would lead to, and I really wasn't prepared to find out the answer just yet.

"You act strangely all the time Ed." I told him instead.

"Don't try to avoid the issue Al." He told me, a determined look in his golden eyes. "I want to find out the problem and resolve it. I don't want problems to come between the two of us Al. You're much too important to me for that."

"You won't want to know, Ed." I murmured softly, still trying to find a way to escape. I _really_ did not have the courage to face Ed about it.

"No, Alphons." Ed took my hand firmly in his, not averting his steady gaze. "Your problems are mine too. We go through things together, no matter how tough it may be. I told you before."

"You told me about this when we were talking about your _brother_, Ed." I told him bitterly, finally giving up all hope that Ed actually treated me as myself. What he had just said seemed to have confirmed my past suspicions. "It was not about _me_ who goes through hardships with you, it's your _brother_."

"Al – " Edward tried to interrupt me, but I did not allow him to.

"You never really loved _me_ did you, Edward?" I asked him angrily, with tears of disappointment in my eyes. "I've been nothing more than a substitute for your little brother all this while haven't I, Edward?"

"Al – " Edward tried to say something again, but in my upset state of mind, I did not hear him. I just continued my ranting.

"Was it fun then Edward Elric? Pretending that I'm your little brother? Telling _me_ that you loved me when in actuality, it was your brother _Alphonse_ whom you were in love with? Was it – "

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALPHONS HEIDERICH!" I was startled out of my rant by Edward's sudden, angry yell. I looked up, and was very surprise to see tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"You're the one I love Alphons!' He exclaimed, sounding very distressed. He took hold of the front of my shirt with his hands and shook me roughly. "I may love my brother too, but I _know_ that you're not him!"

I was a little stunned by the sudden turn of events, hit by the realization of my mistake, so I did not respond. Edward hugged me tighly then, his face buried in my chest, his voice choked with emotion. "H...How _could_ you even think that I...I was merely using you as a substitute, Al? I...I'd rather _die_ before I treated you that way."

At that moment, I placed my arms tentatively around the shorter boy, hugging him back, and we sat there together in silence for several minutes, the only sound being Ed's soft sobs. Rather than being hurt myself, I had hurt Ed's feelings instead, and I felt _very_ guilty about it.

"I'm sorry, Ed." I murmured to softly into his ear, tears coming to my eyes as well. "It's all my fault. I should have trusted you more, and believed what you said. I'm very sorry for upsetting you, Ed."

"No, Al, it's probably my fault too." Ed muttered in reply, still sounding slightly muffled even though he had stopped crying. "I probably did not treat you well enough as yourself, and I've probably talked too much about my brother. I'm sorry for that."

"No, Ed, you just missed your brother, and there's nothing wrong in that. I just overreacted. Would you please forgive me?" I asked him softly.

"There isn't really anything for me to forgive, Al. You did nothing wrong. It was just a misunderstanding." Ed said, turning his face upwards to face me, managing to give me a small smile while reaching up with his flesh hand to stroke my hair. "At least we managed to clear it up before something really bad happened."

I returned his smile, and used my hand to dry the remaining tears from his face. "Thank you, Ed." I told him, feeling happier than what I had felt for the past month or so. Apparently, I was not just a substitute after all.

"I love you." I told Ed sincerely, and his smile broadened.

"I love you too, Al." Ed told me, and this time, I no longer felt doubt.

A moment later, we shared a deep, passionate kiss, and everything was all right once more.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: **No, this is not the last chapter yet. But it's the longest so far :) There's probably a few more to come, depending on what I can come up with. Please review! It would be very helpful in helping me develop my ideas! 

A big thank you to all who have reviewed so far! You've been a great help to me, even if you don't realize it :)


	6. NJaS Chapter 6: Important Decisions

**Disclaimer:** In no way does FMA belong to me.

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **Alphons makes a decision that could change his life forever...

**Add. Notes:** This took me several days to think up, actually. I do hope that it is nice enough. Also note that I've started to divert away from the storyline of the movie, as I did not really like several parts of the movie that much... Review, please! Thanks :)

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Important Decisions**

-

* * *

After we had resolved our misunderstanding, our relationship improved greatly, and Edward and I grew even closer together. We both worked better at our research as well. My rockets could now fly distances that were unheard of in the past, and I was receiving more money from the Thule Society, whom I was now doing research for, than ever before. With the worsening economic situation that the country was currently facing, every single bit of extra money was vital for survival. Edward, too, was doing well. He was finally starting to make some progress on how he could manage to activate that 'gate' of his and maybe find his way home. 

I felt very happy for him of course. That is, until some time passed, and I realized that if Edward were to succeed, it would mean that he would be going back to his own world, which meant leaving this world, and therefore, logically, leaving me behind. A selfish part of me wanted to look for Ed immediately and ask him to stop his research and stay with me forever. But I knew that I was not that kind of a person. I would _never_ force Ed to give up on his long lost brother just for my sake. Neither did I want to remind him of such a problem, seeing that every little bit of progress he made in his quest made him so happy. I really wanted Ed to be happy, as that made me feel happy as well.

For a long while, the problem plagued me, and I could not think of any solution that would benefit the both of us, until one day, when it hit me rather suddenly. The solution was so simple that I was surprised that I had not thought of it any earlier – I could go with Edward to his world, and leave my world behind. That way, he could go home, and we could still be together.

I knew that doing so meant leaving everything that I had worked for in the seventeen years of my life, as well as leaving the few friends that I had. But I was determined, and willing to make the sacrifice as well. Edward now meant everything to me, and as long as he was by my side, I felt that it would be sufficient, and I would be able to overcome any hardship that was thrown my way.

So, with my decision firmly made, I approached Edward one evening, after he had returned from a trip to the nearby library.

"Ed, I've got something to ask of you." I told him, taking hold of his flesh arm and pulling him close to me.

"Yes, Al?" Ed asked me, a questioning look in his beautiful golden eyes.

"When you do manage to find the way to get back to your world, can you take me along with you?" I murmured my question softly into his ears.

"What?" Edward moved his head backwards so that he could look me directly in the eyes. His tone was surprised. "You want to do what?!"

"Take me with you, Ed!" I repeated myself.

"Are you very sure?" Ed asked me, his tone worried. "You would be giving up everything you have here, like your rockets and your friends, you know."

"I'm very sure, Ed." I told him firmly. "I will do anything to be with you now. Anyway, your friends can become my friends too."

"That's very nice of you Al, but there are more things to consider as well." Ed continued on after a moment. "For one, my world would be quite different from yours, and you might not be used to the way things work there, especially when it comes to Alchemy."

"I be fine, Ed." I told him, my determination still unwavering. "I will be with _you _after all."

Ed sighed, and then gave me a faint smile. "If that's what you really want, then you can come along, I suppose. But of course, I'll need to get the gate to open first."

I nodded, feeling happier already. "I'll help you too, Ed."

"Thanks, Al." Ed's smile broadened, and he put one arm around my shoulders. "But you should still continue with your work. After all, I may not be successful, and we _do_ need the money that your work brings in."

"Alright." I agreed, and pulled Edward closer so I could kiss him, and he kissed me right back.

My decision was now sealed, and I would not change it for anything.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: **I really, _really_ hope that this chapter is good enough! Reviews are very important to me in helping me continue the story! So please, be nice and leave a review! Thanks! 

Also, thank you to those who have kindly reviewed!


	7. NJaS Chapter 7: Ill Discovery

**Disclaimer:** If FMA belonged to me, the movie would not be the way that it is...

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **Alphons discovers that he is very ill...

**Add. Notes:** Once more, it seems that my chapters are becoming shorter... it's just how the story goes, I guess... well, hopefully, it is still good enough! Please review so that I can know! Oh, ya. The title of this chapter is 'ill discovery' if you're wondering.

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Ill Discovery**

-

* * *

I had been falling sick more and more frequently as the months went on with my rocket work, but I had never thought much about it, thinking that it was little more than the common cold and attributing it to a poor immune system due to long hours of work and inadequate sleep. However, the truth was not that simple. It was far deadlier than I had first thought. 

It was after a particularly tiring day of work that my body showed the first signs that it was not as well as it seemed. I was on my way up to the apartment that I shared with Ed when I started coughing badly, and when I took my hand away form my mouth, I was horrified to see blood on it.

Coughing up blood was never a good sign, so I quickly cleaned my hand and went to the nearby doctor, who was a friend of mine, for a check-up. His prognosis was shocking.

"Alphons," He told me sombrely. "The signs are not good. Your body is in a very poor condition, and if it gets much worse, you may very well die."

I was shocked beyond words, and sat staring at the doctor for several minutes, before managing to croak out a question. "H…How could t…this have happened?"

The doctor sighed. "It's your work with the rockets, Alphons, it's damaging your lungs. If you still continue with the work, the condition could become irreversible, and you could die in less than two years. You _have _to cease you work before it is too late."

"But, if I don't work with the rockets, Ed and I would not have any money to use." I protested weakly, still feeling horrified.

"Alphons," The doctor looked me straight in the eyes. "Think about it very carefully. It is your own life, you know. It is really for the best if you stop work as soon as possible."

I sighed. It seemed that I had little choice. "Alright then." I told the doctor. "I'll stop, but only at the end of the month. I'll just finish what I'm working on currently."

"It would be better to stop work immediately, but if I cannot persuade you to do so, then never mind about it. Just remember to take care of yourself better from now on." He told me, patting me gently on my arm.

Then he prescribed me some medication to ease my symptoms, and let me go home.

I left, feeling very distraught. A reason for me to stop my work with the rockets that I had loved since I was young had finally come up. Furthermore, it would also mean that our main source of income would be gone. But most of all, I could not bear the thought of possibly leaving Ed so soon.

Now, I had a greater desire than ever to leave this world for Edward's. If I couldn't work with rockets, then there was actually very little left to keep me in my world. In fact, it would be even better I could leave within a short period of time, as staying away from my rockets voluntarily was still a very difficult thing to do, and if I failed to stay away, I would die.

I did not want to die. Doing so would not only fail myself, but I would fail Edward as well. I had promised to be with him through everything after all. Therefore, I was determined to take better care for myself and get better.

_For Edward, I _MUST_ not die._

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:** I did not want to make Al's illness fatal. I _could_ not, actually. I do not like to kill nice characters off. Please review! I would be so happy! 

**Add. Notes: The next chapter will take a bit more time to be up, as I will be overseas for a week, and thus unable to write for that long. But be sure to continue reading and reviewing once I continue posting!**


	8. NJaS Chapter 8: Turning Point

**Disclaimer: **If FMA was mine, everything would not feel so sad at the end... it would be happily ever after...

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **Alphons overhears some things that would help them open the gate to Amestris, and Ed is very excited...

**Add. Notes: **Sorry for taking so long, but I'm developing multiple stories at once, so the going is a little slow... furthermore, I've got other commitments taking up a lot of time...please have some patience, and help me by leaving reviews, please :)

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Turning Point**

-

* * *

So I did what I had promised the doctor. I continued my work researching the rockets until the end of the month, and then stopped entirely. I told Ed that I was becoming ill from overexposure to the rocket fuels, and had to stop work, which was the truth. However, I did not tell him the actual severity of my illness, as I did not want to worry him and distract him from his research, which had become all the more important now. Instead, I helped him out with his work. But I had also retained my contacts with the Thule Society; helping out in certain areas of rocket research that did not require me to be in the presence of the rockets themselves, so my health was in no danger of worsening.

Our quest progressed along at a painfully slow pace, and it almost seemed that it was hopeless at times, but we never gave up. Then, one day in late autumn, I discovered vital pieces of information that would help Ed and I to open the "Gate" to his homeland of Amestris. I had come across the information purely by accident. I was on my way home late one evening, later than the usual time I stayed till, after staying to help with some work at the headquarters of the Thule Society, when I passed by a half-closed door. I peeked in, and saw that a select group of members of the Society, including the leaders, were having a meeting, a secret one at that.

Curious, I stood by the doorway and listened.

What I heard was very surprising to me. Some members, including the leaders of the society, were conducting strange experiments in a castle not far from the city. The castle that they spoke about was supposed to be nothing more than an old crumbling shell, but what I overheard told me otherwise. Furthermore, one glance at one of the sketches of the experiments that were laid out on the tables in the room told me that what this group was doing was very complicated, and very likely to be linked to Alchemy. What I had seen was a complex circular diagram with words written all over, and it looked very similar to an Alchemical array that Ed had once drawn to explain Alchemy to me. The significance of all that I saw and heard was not lost on me. But one statement that the leader said had the greatest impact on me.

"Be glad, my friends, for our experiments will soon come to an end, and we will have the power to move out and cross into other worlds!" The lady had said. "Once we are able to do that, everything everywhere will be ours forever!"

I immediately rushed back to our apartment, where Ed was busy cooking dinner.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, sounding a little winded from my dash back home.

The other teen grew very concerned for my health at once, of course, but I interrupted him before he could say anything.

"I think the Thule Society is experimenting with Alchemy!" I told him quickly. "And it seems that they are about to succeed!"

"Whatever do you mean, Al?" He asked me, his expression serious and his gaze intense.

I told him everything I had overheard of the secret meeting, and even managed to create a rough sketch of the diagrams that I had seen.

Edward grew extremely excited as I went on, and by the time I was finished, my boyfriend rather happy with most of what he heard, although there were parts that worried him greatly as well.

"If we can get into that castle of theirs, there is a very high possibility that I can open the gate and take us to Amestris, Al!"

"Really?" My pulse quickened at the thought of being able to travel over to Ed's world and living with him there.

"Yes!" Ed murmured and kissed me, and I happily obliged and returned his kiss.

After awhile, we broke apart. Ed's face then took on a more serious look, worried even. "Now that we have all this information, I believe it is time for us to start getting ready. It is vital that we get into that castle as soon as possible, before the Thule Society does any more experimenting there in fact. We must get through the gate, then seal it so that they who have come up with their vile plans of invasion cannot come through. We really have very little time."

I nodded, and then asked him, "When should we go?"

Ed looked around the apartment. "We probably won't need to pack much, and you don't really that many people to say your farewells to, have you?"

I shook my head.

"Then we head for the castle in two days." Ed stated, his expression looking a little grim. "I dare not delay any longer."

The final countdown had begun.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:** I'm still following the movie just a little bit, but I'll probably do the crossing of the gate in my own way...

**Add. Notes: Please review! Reviews are really, really important, as they can improve a story!**

**Also, thank you to all who have reviewed so far! You've been of great help to me! Love you all :)**


	9. NJaS Chapter 9: Gate to the other World

**Disclaimer: **I wished that FMA was mine, but so far, that wish has yet to be granted.

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **Alphons and Edward head to the castle and discover a few things. Ed finally succeeds in finding the way to open the gate.

**Add. Notes:** Longest Chapter yet!I spent quite a while writing this chapter, so please be nice and appreciate my efforts by simply leaving a review to tell me what you think about it.

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**The Gate to the other World**

-

* * *

The two intervening days passed quickly, and the time for us to head for the castle came upon us almost unexpectedly. We had packed up some basic necessities and headed out in the late afternoon, aiming to arrive at the castle some time after nightfall. 

The journey there was tense with anticipation for the both of us. We knew that the key to opening the gate was somewhere in the castle, but we did not know exactly what it was, or how it would actually work. I became very nervous about these points, but Ed managed to calm me down with his steadfastness and confidence.

"You have to believe that we will succeed, Al." Edward told me when I had voiced my uncertainties. "It is the only way."

* * *

We arrived at the massive iron gates of the castle just as the sun was setting, and were rather surprised to discover that the gates were not locked. It also made us a little worried about the possibility that the Thule Society had gotten here before us. But whatever it was, there was no stopping now. We had to do what we had come for. 

Thus, we inched the massive gates open a little and snuck in through the gap, moving with great caution. The castle grounds were silent and deserted, so we moved rapidly towards the servant's entrance of the castle, a small door located at the back of the towering fortress.

That door was easily breached, due to the old, mouldy condition of the wood, so we were soon inside. The interior was dark, the only light being the fading sunlight from the setting sun that filtered in through the dusty windows.

Ed and I crept through the corridors, looking out for signs of recent activity that could lead us to where the Thule Society had been conducting their experiments. At first, there was none such signs, but as we got closer to the central portion of the castle, the signs began to appear. A few rooms contained empty boxes that bore the emblem of the Society; another contained complex machinery that I recognised from my rocket work; A third contained stacks of parchment, which Ed said were sketches of Alchemy arrays, although many of them contained mistakes, and would not have worked.

It was becoming clear to us that whatever they were up to dealt with both Alchemy and rockets, which I thought to be an utterly strange combination.

Soon, we came to a larger room, where we could see many large objects that were covered by white sheets. I lifted the corner of one such sheet and peered at the contraption beneath. It looked similar to a rocket-powered plane that I was working on before I had stopped my work, but it was of a scale like nothing I had ever seen.

"How can this be?" I gasped.

"What is it?" Ed queried, looking curiously at the machine.

"It seems that they're using rockets that I designed to power these machines, but at a far larger scale!" I replied.

"What are they supposed to do?" Ed asked.

"From the prototype that I built the last time, such machines are supposed to be able to fly at great speeds and to great heights, due to the powerful thrust of the rockets. But I never designed anything of this large a scale!' I told him, feeling a little awed as I continued to look over the machines. "If these things work, they would be the most powerful machines that this world has ever seen!"

"But what could all of these have to do with their experiments with Alchemy?" Ed wondered, then his eyes widened. "Unless they were planning to use them to cross the gate and invade Amestris!"

"We better hurry then!" I told Ed, when what he just said sunk into me. I felt a sense of fury rising within me as I though about what the Thule Society was up to. _I never designed my rockets for warfare!_ I thought to myself indignantly. _How could they use my work as part of such vile plans!_

Ed had already gone through the doorway at the far end of the cavernous room, so I hastened to follow him. Just before I exited the room however, I spotted a smaller machine that was partially obscured by another piece of cloth, and I stopped. It was the prototype plane that I had constructed, and the Society had even brought it here! I became furious once more at the thought of them misusing my machine, but Ed's excited, but whispered voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come here, Al! Look what I found!"

I quickly stepped through the doorway, and found myself in a room even larger that the one before. In fact, it was much more than just a room; It was a massive hall, with high vaulted ceilings many floors above us. And in between the roof and us was what seemed to be a giant green snake, lying in a loop along the walls. That was not all. On the ground, where Ed was standing, I could see the faint outlines of what looked like a massive Alchemy array, but not one that Ed had ever shown me before.

"I believe I know how the Thule Society was trying to open the gate now." Ed muttered to me. "But they got some things wrong, so they have yet to manage to open a stable gateway to my world. But I know how to do it."

"B…But what is that thing?" I whispered to Ed, my voice shaky with fear at the sight of the green beast.

"That," Ed replied, his voice taking a cold and hard tone. "Is Envy, a homunculus that came from my world, chasing after my father. He can change his form into anything he likes. It seems that the Society has somehow managed to find a way and subdued it."

Ed had told me about the homunculus before, so I knew what he was talking about. Well, a little.

"It seems that Envy is part of the key to activating the gate from this side, as well as this very location, which seems to resonate with some kind of force." Ed continued. "A sign that I might just be able to succeed in our quest."

"Will you be able to activate the gate then, Ed?" I asked him.

"I believe so." He replied. "But one thing that bothers me is that the gate is likely to open up there." Ed pointed to the ceiling. "I'm not sure how we can get up there."

"I know how!" I told Ed, remembering my prototype plane in the next room. It was small, but it should fit the two of us relatively well. "You get started first."

Saying so, I ran to the other room to prepare the machine as Ed took out a piece of chalk from his pocket and began redrawing the array on the ground, adapting it for our use.

It was heavy, but I managed to get my small plane into the vaulted hall just as Ed finished his array.

"Are you ready, Al?" He asked me, a confident glint in is golden eyes.

"Let's do it, Ed." I told him.

He smiled at me, knelt down, clapped his hands together, and slammed them, palms first, to the ground.

There was a sudden and massive flash of bright blue light, so intense that I had to look away. After a short while, the flare dimmed, but did not die away. When I turned back to look, I could see the that the entire array that Ed had drawn glowing blue, and there were streaks of energy reaching upwards, drawing energy from the great green snake and getting amplified by it before converging near the roof. Up there, I could see a large rectangular opening that glowed with a faint orange light.

"The gate." Ed stated as he gazed upwards from where he still knelt. "To the other world." He smiled. "My world."

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:** As you can see, I'm only following certain bits of the movie now… it's mostly my story... 

**Add. Notes: **I am announcing here that this story will be completed in either one or two chapters. I'll confirm it in the next chapter. However, do note that I will be writing a sequel to this, tentatively titled **Alphons Heiderich: Life in Amestris**. Seeing from the title, you can probably guess what it will basically be about. More details can be seen in my profile.

**Add. Add. Notes: Please remember to review! They really help writers like me out!**

**Also, a really big thank you to all those very nice people who have reviewed this story so far! You're all a great bunch wonderful of people!**


	10. NJaS Chapter 10: Crossing

**Disclaimer: **Sad, but true. No part of FMA is mine.

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **Alphons and Edward get ready to cross the gate, but some people arrive to try to stop them.

**Add. Notes: **The new year has got me much more busy than I had first expected, so it's taking me longer to update. Please be kind and do forgive me for taking so long in getting this up. This is the second last chapter. Not very long, I know, but please do review!

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Crossing**

-

* * *

"Let's go then." I told Ed quickly, feeling anxious to see what his world was like, now that we had finally managed to open the gate. 

Ed nodded, and the two of us proceeded over to my small rocket-powered plane.

Just then, the large door at the opposite end of the vast hall that we were in burst open, and a female voice rang out, it's tone stern and frosty.

"Not so fast."

We spun around immediately and I recognized the speaker to be the leader of the Thule Society, Ms Dietlinde Eckhart. She was with a group of men whom I all recognized as members of the Society as well.

The two of us stood frozen, staring at the group.

"Well, now." Ms Eckhart spoke, smirking at us. "We had experimented for months, but had not gone very far. The capturing of that great green monster helped somewhat, but we still could not get it. But now, thanks to you, my planned invasion can finally commence."

"You're not getting there so easily, lady." Edward snapped angrily. "I won't let you."

"Oh?" Ms Eckhart queried mockingly. "And how are you going to stop me?"

"Like this." Ed grated, clapping his hands together, and there was a blinding flash of blue light. When it cleared, I could see that a massive wall of stone had appeared between the two of us and the members of the Society. I could also hear howls of anger coming from behind the wall.

"Hurry, Al!" Ed yelled at me as he ran. "The wall's not going to hold them off forever!"

I snapped back to my senses and ran towards the plane after Ed. As we ran, I heard a sudden detonation coming from behind us, and when I turned to look, I saw that the wall that Ed had created had vanished in a massive cloud of dust.

"You're not getting away that easily, boys." We heard Ms Eckhart's icy voice calling out. "You're not the only one with special powers here."

"Stop them!" This command was given to the other Society members, who immediately gave chase.

Edward had already entered the plane, so I quickly followed suit, taking the front seat. I turned the engines on and started making the preparations needed for take off. But it took time, and time was something that we definitely did not have enough of. The members of the Thule Society were rapidly closing in on the plane, but I could not work any faster. What was worst was that they had started to shoot at us. I feared for both of our lives.

Ed, who had been looking anxiously over my shoulder, took action. He jumped back out of the plane and utilized his alchemy once more, creating obstacles and projectiles that he hurled at our pursuers. It slowed most of them down, except for Ms Eckhart, who seemed able to use some Alchemy as well.

"Hurry!" Ed yelled at me, "I'm not going to be able to hold them off much longer!"

"I'm trying my best!" I shouted in reply, adjusting the controls feverishly, desperately even, but still, I could not get the plane to work the way that I required it too.

Then, all of a sudden, the rockets roared to life. "Edward!" I yelled, "Get in!"

Ed stopped his actions immediately, and cambered quickly back in.

"Hold on!" I told Ed, about to launch us off, but just then, I felt a searing jolt in my right arm, and I yelled out, both from the shock and the pain. I looked down, and could see quite a lot of blood flowing from my arm. I had been shot.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed when he saw the blood. "You've been shot!"

I gritted my teeth to the pain and cut him off, pointing with my other arm. "Just go! Quickly! Press the button there. We have to get out of here now!"

Ed still looked very worried, but he nodded and obeyed. Immediately, the rocket fired up, and we blasted off, heading straight for the gate. I could hear the cries of rage from the Society members, and the command by Ms Eckhart for them to get the other planes ready and give chase. But I ignored all of that, my mind focused on the thought of finally being able to go with Ed to his world, even as I tried to stop the bleeding from my gunshot wound with my other hand.

I tried to maintain my gaze upon the glowing gateway as we approached it rapidly, but the pain from my wound was just too much for me to handle, and I blacked out.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:** It's all coming to an end now… I hope that this chapter was alright! The last chapter to this story, which is the next chapter, will probably be quite short (or maybe not), and will be somewhat a connector to the sequel. But of course, even I wouldn't know until I complete it (I'm still developing it). So please do remember to return to read the last chapter! I will get it up within a week, I promise :) 

**Add. Notes: Please remember to review! They really help writers like me out, and they keep me happy too :)**

**Plus, I would like to thank all my reviewers for their great support so far! You all have been really, really nice!**


	11. NJaS Chapter 11: Meeting Alphonse

**Disclaimer: **I declare that I do not own any little bit of FMA. Which is too bad.

**Paring:** Edward Elric x Alphons Heiderich

**Notes: **This story is set sometime during the FMA movie, and is in Alphons Heiderich's personal viewpoint (Meaning that I means Alphons).

**Summary: **Alphons and Edward have crossed the gate! Al gets treatment for his wound, and later he meets his double for the first time…

**Add. Notes: **Well, this is the last chapter of this story. I know that it is rather short and maybe even a little abrupt, but it's all that I can manage for now. Anyway, I did not want to overlap too much of the content that I want to put into the sequel in here. Please, be nice and review! I've worked really hard on this, so at least say something to let me know if my effort was worth anything.

---

**FullMetal Alchemist: Not Just a Substitute**

**Meeting Alphonse**

-

* * *

I emerged from my unconsciousness slowly, and it felt as if I was swimming up from underwater. My head felt heavy, and my eyes could not focus. My right arm, where I had been shot earlier, still felt like it was on fire. I could hear several voices around me – A man, a younger boy, and last of all, the very familiar voice of my boyfriend. 

I groaned a little trying to move, and the voices stopped their conversation and moved over to me.

"Mustang, where are the medics?" I heard Edward asking.

"Don't worry, Edward." The man, whom I presume was Mustang, reassured my boyfriend. "They're on their way already, and will be here at any moment."

My eyes focused a little, and I could see Ed's worried face hovering over mine. "How are you feeling, Al?" He asked me gently.

"I'll survive this." I promised him, giving him the best smile I could muster through all the pain. "So don't worry yourself out over me."

"I know you be fine, Al." Ed murmured. "But I'll be worried until the day when you are fully healed."

Just then, I thought of something, and hope rose in my heart. "Are we in your world, Ed?" I asked.

Ed smiled a little. "Yes, Al, we made it. This is my homeland, Amestris."

"The gate?" I queried softly.

"It's done. Ed said. "We managed to close it before any of those people got through. Now we just have to hope that they won't ever succeed in opening the gate by themselves."

I nodded, feeling relieved that the Thule Society's evil plans had not succeeded.

At that moment, the medics arrived and they put me on a stretcher and brought me to a nearby hospital, where I was put under anaesthetic, causing me to fall into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

When I awoke once more, I was lying in a bed in a hospital ward. I could see that my injured arm had been bandaged, although it still felt numb from the anaesthetic. I looked around, and noticed that Edward was sitting in a chair beside my bed, fast asleep. 

_He must have been exhausted._ I thought to myself. _After all, we've being doing things for the entire day without rest, from my world to his._

Just then, the door to my ward opened. Edward stirred and woke up, just as I gapped at the one who had just entered. He was a young teen who looked, as far as I could see, almost exactly like a younger version of myself, with only two exceptions being that he had longer hair and that his eyes were silvery in colour, while mine were blue.

Then Ed spoke up. "Hello, brother."

_So he's the little brother I've been hearing all about._ I thought to myself in amazement. _It's no wonder Ed used to think of me as him. We look so much alike. I've never thought it possible for two unrelated people to look so similar._

Then Ed's brother approached me, looking a little timid. "H…Hello." He said. I realized, from the sound of his voice, that he had been the third person who had been around, but whom I had not seen when I first awoke after the crossing of the gate.

"Hi." I responded softly, still feeling rather surprised at the sight of my younger double. I also realized that seeing me would have been as great a shock to Ed's brother as it was for me as I looked at him.

"Oh!" Ed exclaimed when he noticed that I was awake. "I haven't had the opportunity to introduce the two of you to each other have I?"

My double and I both shook our heads.

"Well then," He turned to his brother and stated formally. "Alphonse, this is my friend, whom I met in the other world, Alphons."

"And Alphons," Ed then turned to me. "This is my little brother whom I've talked about ever so often when I was in your world, Alphonse."

I smiled. Finally, I could get to know the boy whom I had once thought myself to be a substitute for.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:** We have come to the end of this part of the story. I do hope that this chapter is nice enough too! Earlier on in the story, I would never have thought of reaching this point, but I have :) Of course, it's not totally my own effort alone that has gotten me this far. The support of you reviewers have been immensely helpful from time to time, and I really appreciate it all, though I do wish that more people would leave reviews. After all, reviewing a story is not a difficult task to do, is it? 

So please be very nice people, and leave a review! I will reply to your every effort, even though FFnet's email notification system doesn't seem to be working properly.

**Add. Notes: Stay tuned for the sequel to this story! It will be entitled Alphons Heiderich: Life in Amestris. I have yet to decide on when it will begin, but just look out for it anyway.**

**Finally, I would like to once again thank all the nice people who have taken the effort to review this story. Love you all a lot :)**


End file.
